Fuego Infernal
by Zira00
Summary: Inspirada en hechos reales. Una historia narrada en primera persona cuya protagonista puede ser cualquier mujer que se sienta identificada
1. Chapter 1

_**FUEGO INFERNAL**_

_A veces hay momentos en la vida de una mujer que nunca se olvidan, que permanecen grabados en nuestra mente para siempre. Tras una existencia llena de constantes guerras, violencia y destrucci__ón__, crees que tu coraz__ón se ha convertido en hielo, que eres incapaz de sentir "algo" que no sea sed de sangre y poder. Miedo, tristeza, compasión…__son palabras que no tienen ning__ún significado, aquí… en el planeta Vegeta__._

_Sin embargo, ese d__ía… ese maldito día… en el que "él" regresó, todas mis fuerzas, toda mi voluntad…todo mi orgullo… se vinieron abajo nada más verle.__Intenté odiarle con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, s__ólo Dios sabe cuanto me he esforzado… tanto….. para nada._

_Un __dolor agudo me recorrió el pecho, como si mi corazón me quisiese hacer saber, que aún existía dentro de mí._

_Le odiaba… y odiaba en lo que me hab__ía convertido por su culpa. Angustia, desesperación, cinismo… pero sobre todo… desconfianza…_

_Hab__ía creado un muro a mi alrededor y no iba a dejar que nadie lo traspasase… jamás volvería a sufrir…nunca más me harían daño._

_Sin embargo, y por mucho que lo intentase, siempre ven__ían a mi mente las imágenes de ese beso robado frente al inmenso estanque del palacio real._

_Los recuerdos de esas manos fuertes, que recorr__ían con ansiedad el cuerpo tembloroso y cálido de una mujer, tendida sobre el frío suelo de una sala de entrenamiento._

_Los gemidos de placer que se confund__ían con el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia que golpeaba el techo con fuerza_

_La sonrisa malévola de un hombre, al sentir las piernas de la Saiyan enrosc__ándose alrededor de su pelvis_

_La perdici__ón__para ella… la victoria para él…_

_Levanté la vista intentando reprimir las ganas de irme de all__í o de __arrojarme a sus brazos a la vez, pero ante la contradicci__ón de mis sentimientos, opté por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas._

_All__í estaba "Él"… tan altivo, tan orgulloso, tan arrogante… y tan sensual… que hacía daño mirarlo. Descendiendo de su nave con la gracia propia que le caracterizaba a alguien de su posición… un verdadero príncipe_

_Poderoso, serio y seguro de s__í mismo… no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vi._

_Y ese cuerpo… ese cuerpo que consegu__ía arrancarme un escalofrío de placer cada vez que lo observaba... Con unos músculos de acero, que parecían esculpidos por un artista, tez morena y rostro de facciones marcadas._

_Pero sobre todo… destacaba su mirada… una mirada dura y penetrante que __lograba hacer estremecer hasta al más valiente, pero que con las mujeres podía conseguir otros efectos…_

_No pude evitarlo. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron durante m__ás tiempo del deseado, y sentí como mi "revivido" corazón volvía a latir con fuerza._

_Una sonrisa sensual, perversa, curv__ó lentamente sus labios… esos labios que tantas veces había besado y anhelado._

_Y entonces me di cuenta. Me di cuenta de que el infierno en que se había convertido mi vida no había hecho más que empezar…_

_**Seis meses antes…**_

Noté como las frías gotas de agua me mojaban la cabeza y se deslizaban por mi cuello, sintiéndome un poco más fresca en aquel caluroso día de verano. Las temperaturas habían ascendido unos cinco grados respecto al día anterior y el calor era insoportable.

- ¿Por qué siempre que te encuentro te veo con la cabeza debajo del chorro de la fuente?

Abrí los ojos y levanté la cara, sonriendo al Saiyan que se acercaba abanicándose con las manos. Llevaba su largo y abundante cabello sujeto con una coleta, pantalón corto ceñido y una camiseta azul oscuro que en sus buenos tiempos probablemente hubiese tenido mangas.

- ¡No me digas que estabas entrenando con el calor que hace! Bueno… ¡por mucho que te esfuerces nunca llegarás a ser tan fuerte como yo, pequeña! – exclamó inclinándose y poniendo su cara al nivel de la mía

- Quizás si sigo así algún día llegue a serlo ¿no Raditz?- dije siguiéndole el juego, pues ambos sabíamos que desde el momento de mi nacimiento yo ya superaba su potencial.

- ¡Qué seas una guerrera de clase alta no te da derecho a pisotear a los pobres "plebeyos" como yo! - bromeó como hacia siempre en lo referente al tema

Me eché la toalla por los hombros y sonreí levemente. ¡Estaba tan agotada…! Llevaba todo el día entrenando haciendo una parada solo para comer un poco y mi intención era quedarme en la sala de gravedad hasta bien entrada la noche, pero por hoy ya había llegado al límite de mis fuerzas.

- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche en la Corte? – me preguntó Raditz sacándome de mi ensimismamiento – Nappa y el escuadrón que partió hace tres días regresan hoy por fin. La conquista del planeta Milt fue más fácil de lo previsto ¡y un completo éxito!

- Yo… esto… lo siento Raditz… pero hoy no me siento con fuerzas… para fiestas… - odiaba negarle algo precisamente a él, que siempre había sido tan bueno conmigo, que siempre había estado a mi lado – dile a Nappa que me disculpe, por favor… y que enhorabuena ¿vale? – hice un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y me fui a paso rápido, justo a tiempo para no ver la mirada de lástima y compasión que me dedicaba…

* * *

Hacía semanas que "otros pensamientos", no relacionados con conquistas de planetas ni entrenamientos, ocupaban mi mente. Pensamientos que quería sacar de mi cabeza, y sentimientos que intentaba borrar de mi corazón.

Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado… ni por asomo, que ese hombre conseguiría trastornarme de tal manera.

- Debería odiarle por lo que me "está haciendo" - pensé en voz alta – ya sé que tengo veinte años y es más que normal que me fije en chicos… pero… ¿por qué precisamente "él"? – me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama y miré al techo suspirando.

El príncipe Vegeta…. el hombre más "peligroso" de todo el planeta, y el más misterioso de cuantos había conocido.¡Hasta cuando iba a seguir así! ¡hasta cuando iba a perdurar ese maldito sentimiento en mi corazón! ¿es que nunca conseguiría olvidarle?Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero ya había pasado un año y medio desde que el príncipe se había ido con su escuadrón a conquistar varios planetas y todavía no parecía que fuese a regresar. No es que temiese por su vida, porque hasta la fecha nadie había conseguido vencerle en un combate pero… la espera se estaba haciendo interminable y yo ya no aguantaba más con este dolor…

_******__**Flashback****_

_Notaba como el cansancio se iba apoderando de mí y los pies comenzaron a dolerme a horrores. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar este tipo de zapatos tan incómodos para bailar y cada cinco minutos tenía que sentarme a descansar. ¡Hasta el vestido me pesaba ya!._

_La música, la comida y la bebida fluían sin cesar. Cientos de estandartes color rojo vino con el símbolo de la familia real colgaban por todas partes, y un gran número de sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro con jarras, cántaros y bandejas._

_El palacio estaba precioso. Llevaban casi una semana decorándolo y preparando la fiesta para celebrar la victoria del príncipe Vegeta y su escuadrón en el planeta Nagano._

_Y ciertamente estaba resultando todo un éxito._

_Sin embargo se estaba haciendo muy tarde y sentía como los ojos se me iban cerrando._

_-"¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido este hombre?" – pensé cansada – "¡siempre me hace lo mismo… desaparecer en el peor momento!"_

_Por aquel entonces yo estaba saliendo con un chico de mi edad… un Saiyan de cara bonita, mentiroso, posesivo y seductor… al cual había perdido de vista para variar. Supuse que estaría coqueteando con alguna otra mujer y la verdad no andaba muy descaminada. A los dos minutos le vi flirteando con una chica de pelo ondulado y con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato_

- "_Esas son las peores" – pensé yo para mis adentros mientras me llevaba la copa de vino a los labios_

_Una amiga mía se acercó y me señaló a "la parejita" poniendo los ojos en blanco. Yo hice un gesto con la cabeza como restándole importancia… la verdad es que me daba igual… estaba tan acostumbrada y tenía tanto sueño que ya no me quedaban fuerzas ni para enfadarme.__Estuve dando vueltas durante cinco minutos y luego me alejé un poco del bullicio para ver si me despejaba, cuando sentí que una mano me sujetaba por fuertemente la muñeca. Fruncí el ceño pensando que sería mi novio pidiéndome explicaciones de "con quién" había estado esta media hora final cuando irónicamente él había estado tonteando con otra.__Pero me equivocaba… era el mismísimo Vegeta con cara de haber bebido más de la cuenta el que "me importunaba". Sentía que se me paraba el corazón cuando dijo mi nombre con una sonrisa descarada recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo con la cabeza ladeada_

_- ¿Eres "tú" verdad? – me volvió a preguntar entrecerrando los ojos._

_Me quedé muda de asombro y asentí… ¿el príncipe me conocía a mí?... es cierto que algunas veces que nos habíamos encontrado casualmente nuestras miradas se habían cruzado y cuando él estaba con su amigos y yo pasaba a su lado, los murmullos y cuchicheos se hacían más perceptibles. Pero solo eso… un inocente coqueteo de sonrisas perversas y miradas penetrantes sin malicia alguna… ¿o tal vez no?_

_Comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa y sentí como un calor abrasador me recorría el cuerpo y el rostro. Entonces se inclinó sobre mí y me susurró al oído con su seductora voz:_

_- Diviértete ahora cuanto puedas mujer… porque algún día volveré a buscarte para hacerte mi esposa…_

_Y tan misteriosamente como había llegado, se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, dejándome confundida y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en el pecho._

* * *

Aún a día de hoy sigo dándole vueltas a la frase… porque lo que hace tiempo interpreté como una propuesta de matrimonio… ahora intuyo que se trataba de una advertencia…

* * *

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – gritó Raditz levantando el vaso a modo de saludo - ¿así que al final te has dignado a venir?

- No te confundas…- le advertí sentándome en la silla que estaba enfrente de la suya – he venido al bar a tomar algo para que tengas el privilegio de pasar un rato conmigo peroa la fiesta de después vas a tener que buscarte a otra acompañante…

- De acuerdo preciosa, ya lo he captado… - dijo sonriendo - ¿qué te parece si se lo pido a esa chica que está en la barra con tu encantador "ex"?

Me giré para mirar a donde me señalaba y vi a una mujer con el pelo corto hasta la barbilla, nariz aguileña y boca gruesa, que coqueteaba con él de una forma tan descarada, que daba vergüenza ajena. El susodicho levantó la vista cruzando su mirada con la mía, y cual fue mi sorpresa que a los cinco segundos los tenía plantados a ambos al lado de nuestra mesa. Él me la presentó como "una amiga" por supuesto, a lo que yo respondí levantando la ceja irónicamente, aunque Raditz no se pudo contener, y soltó el comentario de la noche

- ¿Sólo sois amigos? vaya… y yo que pensaba que estabais saliendo por la forma en que vais cogidos del brazo

Intenté ahogar una risa que se convirtió en un ataque de tos al ver que los dos se sonrojaban y se separaban a una distancia prudencial de "sólo amistad"

- Y ahora si nos disculpáis… - prosiguió mi amigo en un tono educadamente peligroso – estoy teniendo una conversación "privada" ... así que, por favor… - hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marcharan y yo me tapé los ojos con la mano para evitar ver sus caras y estallar en carcajadas.

¡Por Dios, si hasta me estaba dando pena de mi ex-novio! ¿cómo podía Raditz ser tan cara dura? ;)

* * *

Lo cierto es que ya estaba acostumbrada… cansada de que los hombres sólo se fijasen en mí por mi aspecto y no tuviesen en cuenta mis sentimientos. Mi ex-novio me había vuelto a pedir que saliese con él en cuanto se enteró que yo estaba "involucrada sentimentalmente" con alguien… lo que no se imaginaba, era que ese "alguien" se trataba nada más y nada menos que del príncipe de los Saiyans.

Hacía ya un tiempo, que me había enamorado como una chiquilla de un compañero de escuadrón bastante poco agraciado, pero con una labia y un desparpajo que me hacía reír hasta que se me saltaban las lágrimas. Sin embargo un día se enteró de mis sentimientos hacia él y me besó en una fiesta pillándome totalmente por sorpresa.

Después de aquello perdimos casi todo el contacto y nos limitábamos a saludarnos cuando nos veíamos… nada importante… él empezó a salir con otra Saiyan pero aún así, podía notar su mirada… clavada fijamente sobre mí al verme en los bailes organizados en la Corte, a los que yo solía acudir con bastante frecuencia.

- "O eres mía, o no serás de nadie"… esa es la frase que he ido escuchando a lo largo de los años desde que dejé de ser una niña.

No hace falta que la digan siquiera… pues se les nota. Los celos hacia una mujer no tienen por qué significar "amor"… sino posesividad… como quien tiene un juguete nuevo entre las manos y no quiere que los demás lo toquen.

Así es como me siento yo… deseada… pero no amada… Creía que a lo largo de los años iría acumulando experiencia en combate y… ¿por qué no?... con los hombres, sin embargo, en esto último he fracasado estrepitosamente…

Un día un amigo, Turles, me dijo: "muchos de ellos sólo te quieren para acostarse contigo mujer… a ver si te enteras"

En esos momentos sentí en mi interior una rabia tan grande que le di una bofetada y estuve una semana sin hablarle. ¡Cuanta razón tenía…! Pero yo ya lo sabía… por eso me enfadé con él… porque en el fondo intentaba autoconvencerme a mi misma de que "él" me quería… de que significaba algo más que un mero pasatiempo. El problema es que mi amigo tenía razón… y yo me di cuenta de ello después de que se desatara el infierno…

_******__**Flashback****_

_La lluvia caía con fuerza golpeando el cristal de las ventanas con insistencia y me estremecí al escuchar el sonido del viento que soplaba en el exterior._

_Me incorporé en la cama al ver a Vegeta calzándose sus botas blancas de combate y miré el despertador_

"_Las seis y media de la mañana" – pensé apesadumbrada – "quién lo diría con eldía tan horrible que hace"_

_A pesar de todo, sonreí con picardía, y con lentitud abracé la espalda de mi príncipe que se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama mientras acababa de vestirse._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer? – me preguntó secamente_

_A modo de respuesta le di un beso en la nuca y entrelacé las manos alrededor de su musculoso pecho. Él hizo ademán de soltarse y se puso de pie bruscamente frunciendo el ceño. Me quedé extrañada porque si bien era cierto que todas las mañanas después de nuestros "encuentros nocturnos" él se levantaba pronto para entrenar, nunca había mostrado una actitud tan "despectiva" hacia mí._

_- Vegeta… ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunté saliendo de la cama - estás… muy raro… no me digas que vas a entrenar tan temprano y con eldía tan horrible que hace…_

_-¡Cállate mujer! ¡por supuesto que haré lo que me plazca! – me gritó sacando la armadura del armario_

_Me quedé estática mirándole fijamente sin atreverme a decir nada y poco a poco comencé a atar cabos…_

_-"El scouter… y la armadura… - pensé- pero…¿para qué?... ¿no se iba a entrenar?... no será que…"_

_- Vegeta…. vas a ir a una misión… ¿verdad? – le pregunté intentando disimular el temblor de mi voz - ¡responde! – le grité al ver que me daba la espalda y no contestaba - ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_- Eso no te incumbe niña… - dijo peligrosamente – deja ya el interrogatorio… - se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos._

_Notaba como me recorría el cuerpo con la vista y su camiseta de la cual me había adueñado durante la noche empezaba a quedarme "demasiado" corta_

_¡Pero… se puede saber que te pasa Vegeta! ¡ te vas de misión así… de repente… y sin decirme nada antes, y además te estás comportando de esta manera tan…!_

_No me dio tiempo a acabar la frase, y escuché un gruñido de rabia a la vez que unos brazos me tendían con fuerza sobre la cama cortándome la respiración por segundos._

_Noté el sabor de mi propia sangre cuando me besó salvajemente mientras me desgarraba la camiseta con fiereza. Sentí como la adrenalina impulsada por el miedo recorría mi cuerpo y le imploraba entre sollozos que se detuviese cerrando las piernas con fuerza al notar sus dedos recorriendo mis muslos. Evidentemente él era mucho más poderoso que yo y podía acabar con mi vida con solo mover un dedo, sin embargo, pareció cambiar de opinión y se separó de mí jadeando y apretando los dientes._

_Levanté la cabeza con lentitud y me tapé con la fina sábana mirando fijamente al suelo mientras el corazón me latía de forma salvaje en el pecho._

_Sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y se deslizaban por mis mejillas sin parar._

_- Ve…ge…ta…. – conseguí decir a duras penas entre hipidos - ¿por… qué… me haces… esto?_

_- ¡Bah! – gruñó él poniéndose la armadura dándome la espalda como si hace unos segundos no hubiese pasado nada_

_- ¿Por qué juegas conmigo… de esta… manera? – cerré los puños con fuerza al notar que nuevamente un hilillo de sangre me recorría el labio - ¿Es que no te importan mis senti…?_

_- ¡¡Sentimientos!! ¡¡ja!! ¡no me hagas reír mujer! – exclamó esbozando una sonrisa cínica – ¡¡eso que dices no existe aquí… no en el planeta Vegeta!!_

_- ¡¡Pero..!_

_- ¡¡Llorar es de débiles!! ¡¡los sentimientos también nos hacen débiles!! ¡¡métetelo de una vez en la cabeza!!... ¡bah… no eres más que una cría que parece no saber lo que es el mundo real!_

_No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo… cada segundo que pasaba notaba como el corazón me dolía a horrores y me daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Tenía la mente embotada completamente y de lo último que me acuerdo fue de la mirada que me echó antes de salir por la puerta. Una mirada penetrante y dura, a la vez que curvaba los labios en una sonrisa perversa y lasciva, como si ya hubiese obtenido lo que él quería… como si ya hubiese cumplido su misión…_

* * *

Me arrebató lo más importante para un Saiyan… su orgullo y su dignidad. Después de tanto tiempo aún me dolía pensar en él y en lo que me hizo… sin embargo no podía odiarle… me conquistó sin apenas esfuerzo, y lo que no me decía con palabras yo "creía" que me lo demostraba con actos.

- ¡Qué tonta he sido! ¡qué ingenua soy! – gemí ahogando un sollozo – ¡él nunca me quiso, sólo me utilizó para su satisfacción!

Sólo quería mi cuerpo… no me quería "a mi"… quizá intenté autoconvencerme de que ese deseo desenfrenado y posesividad que mostraba era también algo más… pero me equivoqué… me equivoqué cada vez que me besaba, cada vez que me abrazaba… y cada vez que me repetía lo preciosa que era.

- Nunca sentirá nada por nadie… sólo se "quiere" a sí mismo…. él…. ¡¡¡él es un monstruo!!!

Lancé con rabia la almohada hacia el otro extremo de la habitación rompiendo estrepitosamente la lámpara de la mesa, quedándome a oscuras. Noté como me fallaban las piernas y caí de rodillas al suelo llorando hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas… igual que aquella vez… como esa maldita noche en la que se marchó sin darme ningún tipo de explicación… haciéndome sentir la mayor humillación de toda mi vida…

* * *

- ¡Ten cuidado chiquilla! ¡cómo sigas a este ritmo no llegarás viva ni para la hora de la cena!

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras descendía levitando hasta el suelo y vi a Raditz entrando en la sala de entrenamiento con dos refrescos en la mano

- Y tú vas a echar barriga si continúas con esa vagancia – reí medio en broma a sabiendas de que tratándose de mi amigo eso jamás ocurriría

Él hizo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia y se apoyó contra la pared

- Sigo pensando que tienes que divertirte guapa… ¡aprovecha que no tenemos ninguna misión a la vista y que podemos relajarnos un poco! – me dijo mientras me lanzaba una de las latas de bebida que llevaba.

La cogí al vuelo y bajé la mirada sintiéndome mal conmigo misma. Él debió notarlo porque se acercó hacia mí, y me sujetó por los hombros con suavidad.

- Raditz yo… entrenar me relaja… yo… - intenté decir a modo de disculpa – lo siento…

Me separé del Saiyan dándome la vuelta para que no viera la tristeza reflejada en mi cara y suspiré. "¿Es que acaso nadie me entendía? ¿no se daban cuenta de que ya no podía seguir viviendo en paz como si nunca hubiese pasado nada?"

Él apretó los puños y los dientes con rabia, y agarrándome por las muñecas me volteó para mirarme a los ojos. Pude ver en ellos una mezcla de ira y compasión que me dejó totalmente descolocada y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

- ¡Ya basta mujer! – gritó - ¡no puedes seguir así! ¿no te das cuenta que desde que Vegeta se marchó, andas como si te hubiesen robado el espíritu?

"Así es como me siento, Raditz… has dado en el clavo" – pensé yo

- ¡¿Dónde están tus ganas de vivir eh?! ¡¡vuelve a ser tú!!

- Por favor… me haces daño… - dije con voz débil al notar el dolor que sentía en los brazos, aunque ni por asomo se podía comparar con el del corazón

- ¡¡Maldita sea niña!! ¡¡espabila!! ¡¡tienes que pensar en el futuro!! ¡el príncipe se ha portado horriblemente y no se merece que sufras por él!

Demasiadas verdades estaban siendo reveladas… pero dichas en voz alta aún hacían más daño. Nunca había visto a Raditz tan enfadado… el problemas es que no sabía si era con su amigo, o conmigo. Me miró con intensidad y noté como una rabia aún contenida fluía en su interior.

- Olvídale porfavor… olvídate de Vegeta

Me puso una mano detrás de la nuca y me besó con fuerza.

Noté como una descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo y abrí aún más los ojos sorprendidísima. Me estrechó entre sus brazos y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

"No… Raditz… ¡¡pero él es mi amigo!!... ¡¡qué estoy haciendo!! – grité mentalmente al darme cuenta de que mis brazos comenzaban a moverse solos rodeando su cuello

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ese tipo de contacto físico… tanto tiempo… y tantos recuerdos, en esa misma sala de entrenamiento…

_******__**Flashback****_

_No conseguía dormirme. El sofocante calor que hacía en la habitación y el sonido de los truenos que retumbaba a través de las ventanas no me dejaba conciliar el sueño._

_Me levanté de la cama con lentitud y me vestí con el ajustado traje de combate pero sin la armadura. Eran más de las dos de la mañana, y dudaba mucho que hubiese alguien entrenándose tan tarde._

_El viento me golpeó el rostro en cuanto salí al exterior, y cuando llegué a la sala ya estaba completamente empapada. _

"_¡Estas malditas tormentas de verano! ¡lo que me faltaba ahora sería coger un resfriado! – pensé molesta - ¡oh vaya! Al parecer no soy la única que se ha desvelado…_

_El príncipe Vegeta se giró al escuchar que la puerta se abría, y me miró con sorpresa. Desde luego que no se esperaba encontrarme allí a esas horas de la noche._

_Nos observamos mutuamente durante unos segundos, como evaluándonos, a ver quien aguantaba más. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo perfecto, aunque sería más apreciable si se hubiese quitado la camiseta, lo que me indicaba que había llegado poco antes que yo y todavía no había comenzado con el entrenamiento. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa descarada al notar mi escrutinio y a modo de respuesta me miró de arriba abajo con detenimiento… sin perderse detalle. Fácilmente adiviné a que se debía. La ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo ahora que estaba calada hasta los huesos y pude ver un destello de lujuria en sus ojos. _

_Un escalofrío, mezcla de miedo y deseo, me recorrió la espalda. Ese hombre emanaba "peligro"… y el peligro siempre era lo más excitante. Sin embargo, empecé a ponerme nerviosa, rezando mentalmente para que él no se diese cuenta, pues de lo contrario, se percataría del enorme poder que ejercía sobre mí._

_A pesar de mis esfuerzos, me vinieron a la mente imágenes de esos labios posándose sobre los míos por primera vez, de esos brazos alrededor de mi cintura… pero de aquello hacía casi un mes._

_Yo volvía a caer una, y otra vez en sus redes… como si fuese una droga, y luego me arrepentía por haber sido tan débil y me enfadaba conmigo misma. Gracias a Dios él no había intentado pasar deahí… simples besos y coqueteo…_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas "niña"? – me preguntó al fin, pero con su indiferencia de siempre, como si en realidad le importase lo más mínimo _

_- No podía… dormir… - dije intentando controlar el nerviosismo de mi voz – la tormenta… y eso…_

_Me sentía tan estúpida que parecía que no sabía decir una frase de forma coherente… y eso era preocupante… pues solo me ocurría cuando estaba con él. __Empecé a tiritar no sé si por el frío o por los nervios… o quizá por la mezcla de ambos. __Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho para darme calor y noté como se acercaba hacía mi._

_- Como no te quites eso pronto vas a coger una pulmonía, mujer… - me advirtió frunciendo el ceño a cinco centímetros de mi persona_

_Las alarmas se dispararon en mi cabeza, pues "esa inocente frase" dicha por "él" podría convertirse en algo muy peligroso._

- "_Con este hombre paso de "niña" a "mujer" en menos de dos minutos" – pensé con sarcasmo – "soy lo que él quiera, cuando él lo desee…"_

_El corazón empezó a latia rápidamente en el pecho y notaba como un calor abrasador recorría mi cuerpo. Me sujetó por los hombros fuertemente y me besó con pasión haciendo que mis piernas casi dejasen de sostenerme. Quedé atrapada entre la pared de la sala y sus musculosos brazos, pero en esos momentos tenía la mente completamente obnubilada. Respondí a sus caricias y a sus besos con un ardor que creía que no poseía e intenté ahogar los gemidos de placer que pugnaban por salir de mi garganta, aunque a duras penas lo conseguí._

_- Conozco también otro tipo de entrenamiento con el que se obtienen resultados muy "satisfactorios"… - me dijo al oído con esa voztan sensual que hacía perder la razón a cualquier mujer_

- "_¡No puede ser!" - me puse rígida e intenté soltarme de su agarre pero estaba bien acorralada por esa jaula de músculos de acero y no lo conseguí – Vegeta… por favor… no..._

_Le rogué que se detuviese entre suspiros entrecortados al notar que su mano descendía por mis hombros mientras me bajaba lentamente los tirantes de la camiseta. Debió sonar muy poco convincente, pues él siguió con su tarea sin hacerme caso._

_Mi mente se debatía entre un par de opciones, lo que "quería" hacer, y lo que "debía" hacer. ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo deseaba! Y sin embargo… ¡por Dios! ¿qué me está pasando? ¡estoy a punto de entregarle mi virginidad en el suelo de una sala de entrenamiento!. __Todo el cuerpo me temblaba, mi sentido común me gritaba que no lo hiciese, que algún día me arrepentiría… Me usaría a su antojo y cuando se cansase de mi buscaría a otra. Además, él era el príncipe, podría tener a cualquier mujer con solo un gesto de su mano… pero… me había escogido "a mi"._

_La pregunta era "para que"… ¿sólo para una noche de locura? De ser así mi orgullo no lo soportaría. __Sin embargo en ese momento todos los impedimentos con los que intentaba salvar mi honor se esfumaron como el humo. __Sus caricias se volvieron más frenéticas e impacientemente me rasgó la camiseta en dos mitades sin ningún esfuerzo. Sus labios descendieron rápidamente por mi cuello y no pude evitarlo más. Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y los ojos se me pusieron en blanco por el deseo. Le volví a rogar que por favor se detuviese, pero mi voz me sonaba tan lejana que no parecía mía._

_No aguanté más. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello de manera posesiva y respondí a sus besos con la misma furia que él. Acabamos medio recostados en el suelo y le quité la camiseta intentando controlar el temblor de mis manos. Vegeta levantó los brazos para facilitarme la tarea y me dio la vuelta colocándose encima de mi. Arqueé todo el cuerpo hacia el suyo al sentir las frías baldosas debajo mi espalda gesto que él interpretó como "de urgencia"._

_El sonido de los truenos y la lluvia se mezclaba con los gemidos de placer de ambos, y la sala se iluminaba tenuemente con destellos de luz cada vez que caía un relámpago. __Noté como la mente se me quedaba en blanco, y mis ojos sólo percibían imágenes confusas. __Una sonrisa perversa y sensual adornaba los labios del príncipe, parecía el mismísimo diablo que había salido de los infiernos sólo para hacerme pecar._

- "_¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿por qué? – me repetía una y otra vez –" ¡esto no debería estar pasando! ¡no! ¡él me ha obligado!"_

_Pero yo sabía perfectamente que no era así… le deseaba con tanta intensidad que hasta me daba vergüenza. __Se inclinó sobre mí, e instintivamente mis piernas respondieron enroscándose alrededor de su cintura. Notaba como las lágrimas fluían por mis mejillas y como si de un acto reflejo se tratase eché la cabeza hacia atrás apretando los dientes. __Me abracé con fuerza a su cuello al sentir como unos tenues espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo. Creía que la cabeza me iba a estallar y la sangre me quemaba por dentro._

_Pero ya no había vuelta atrás… la decisión había sido tomada… no sólo se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, sino también de mi corazón… para siempre._

* * *

Las manos de Raditz descendieron por mis hombros hasta detenerse posesivamente sobre mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Sus besos se volvieron más intensos, frenéticos, y entonces abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de "quién" me estaba besando en realidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mi rostro e intenté soltarme de los brazos de mi amigo.

- ¡Raditz, noooo, basta! – lo aparté de un empujón y me cubrí los labios en un acto reflejo y colorada de vergüenza.

¡Dios mío… no podría volver a mirarle a la cara! ¡había respondido a sus caricias y a sus besos como una mujer desesperada y falta de cariño!. Él empezó a disculparse pero yo me tapé los oídos con fuerza. ¡No quería escucharle! ¡yo había traicionado a Vegeta! ¡ambos… los dos, puesto que Raditz era uno de sus mejores amigos!

- ¡Maldita sea, mírame a los ojos mujer! ¡no puedes pasarte el resto de tus días queriendo a alguien que te hizo sufrir tanto… Vegeta nunca te amará como te mereces! – me gritó como leyendo mis pensamientos - él ya desaprovechó su oportunidad… yo… yo sabré como hacerte feliz…

Se acercó a mí y me sujetó por los hombros. Raditz tenía razón. Vegeta volvería… pero no para declararme su amor. El príncipe siempre fue así… obtenía todo lo que quería costase lo que costase. No sabía lo que era un "no" por respuesta.

"_A veces hay momentos en la vida de una mujer que nunca se olvidan, que permanecen grabados en nuestra mente para siempre"_

Entonces el príncipe Vegeta regresó… una fría noche de primavera, tras dos largos años de luchas y conquistas de planetas. Dos largos años de masacres y destrucción, que le habían cambiado. Su mirada ahora era más dura… su sonrisa más cruel…

Una oleada de calor y nerviosismo me recorrió el cuerpo. Mi sufrimiento no había hecho más que empezar…

"_La perdici__ón__para ella… la victoria para él…"_

* * *

¿Por qué había ido al recinto donde aterrizaban las naves de los guerreros?... pues muy sencillo… para verle a "él"…

Me encontré con Nappa por los pasillos de palacio y me había dicho que el escuadrón que lideraba el príncipe llegaría al planeta Vegeta dentro de diez minutos. Sabía que no debería haber ido… pero fui tan estúpida que decidí acompañarle.

- "Bueno, con toda la gente que acudirá a darles la enhorabuena lograré pasar desapercibida" – pensé – "no creo que se de cuenta de si estoy o no"…

Sin embargo me equivoqué… su mirada se cruzó con la mía a los pocos segundos de que él hubiese salido de la nave. Intentó disimular, pero lo conocía bien. El asombro quedó reflejado en su cara durante unos segundos… el tiempo suficiente como para que yo me diese cuenta. Uno a cero a mi favor… el príncipe no se lo esperaba… no había previsto que yo me pudiese encontrar allí. La multitud estalló en vítores y observé como Nappa se acercaba a Vegeta para hacer una reverencia y estrecharle la mano con una gran sonrisa. Muy arrimada al príncipe se encontraba una mujer Saiyan bastante bonita que miraba con arrogancia al gentío y que en cuanto podía le rodeaba el brazo con los suyos en un gesto de posesividad

- "Así que esa es su nueva amante… vaya, vaya… este hombre no pierde el tiempo aún estando de misión" – pensé con ironía

Ya no podía ni entristecerme de lo resignada que estaba… sólo me quedaba el resentimiento y la rabia para poder "sobrevivir" a esta situación. Vegeta se abrió paso entre la gente escoltado por varios soldados y su siempre fiel Nappa, para dirigirse al encuentro del rey, que lo esperaba en la sala del trono para recibir los informes sobre la misión.

Por azares del destino (o quizá no), el príncipe pasó justamente muy cerca de mí… tan cerca, que uno de sus musculosos brazos rozó imperceptiblemente el mío durante un segundo. Ni una mirada… siguió con la vista fija al frente como si no me conociese absolutamente de nada. Me dolió… más de lo que me esperaba… me sentía peor que si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Era imposible….lo había intentado todo… pero nunca jamás lo superaría.

Uno a uno. Empatados… pero en realidad sentía que había vuelto a perder otra vez.

* * *

Siempre he sido una persona muy orgullosa… y me jactaba de ello. Todos mis amigos me lo decían… que ya éramos una raza muy soberbia de por sí, pero que yo les superaba a todos. Hasta ahora… había perdido totalmente mi orgullo por ese hombre… sentía por él una pasión tan abrasadora que me daba incluso miedo. Siempre intenté que los hombres nunca adivinasen lo que estaba pensando… y menos aún que supiesen si sentía o no algo por ellos. La simple razón era que si algún día se daban cuenta de mis sentimientos, intentasen aprovecharse de ello, para divertirse, como ya me pasó una vez. Sin embargo, había conocido a Vegeta y se rompieron todos mis esquemas acerca de los hombres. Él no era como los demás… o al menos eso pensaba en un principio. Era arrogante, orgulloso, fuerte, sarcástico, perseverante, e irradiaba una sensualidad y una fuerza que nunca antes había visto en nadie. Tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo y nunca se rendía ante nada. A su lado me sentía muy segura, pero probablemente el mayor peligro para mí lo representaba él.

Quizá estuve siempre equivocada… y no era como yo pensaba. Me negaba a creer que podría ser como muchos hombres que yo conocía, cuyas máximas aspiraciones eran beber alcohol y acostarse con el mayor número de mujeres posible. Debajo de esa fachada de hombre malo ¿quién se escondía? ¿tendría yo la capacidad de soportarlo todo por descubrirlo?

- "No voy a dejar que esto siga así… no volveré caeré en la misma trampa… ya va siendo hora de que las reglas de juego las ponga yo"

Nunca más me verían derrotada, no iba a darles esa satisfacción… a ninguno… pues todavía me quedaba algo de orgullo...

**_CONTINUARÁ...._**


	2. Chapter 2

- Me ha dicho un amigo mío que eres preciosa

Puse los ojos en blanco y lancé un suspiro de resignación. Otro baboso más…

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿deberías sentirte halagada? ¡no seas borde!

- Mira Turles, dile a tu "amigo" que muchísimas gracias pero por si no lo recuerda, él mismo me lo dijo ayer en la fiesta de la Corte

La noche anterior se había celebrado una recepción en honor a la exitosa misión realizada por el príncipe Vegeta y su escuadrón, a la que irónicamente "él" no había asistido.

Yo me había divertido bastante, sin embargo y muy a mi pesar, estuve durante casi toda la velada en tensión esperando con ansias a que Vegeta apareciese por la puerta.

- "Casi es mejor así" – pensé – "debo olvidarme de él cueste lo que cueste"

- ¡No te quejarás! ¡ayer fuiste la reina de la fiesta entre mis amistades! Todos están asombrados contigo ¡jaja! ¡eres muy famosa entre el sexo masculino!

- Sí, sí… claro… - dije distraídamente

Siempre es lo mismo… nunca cambiarán… ¿belleza? ¿simpatía? ¿fama? ¿de qué me servía eso, si el hombre que a mi me interesaba no me hacía ni caso, o simplemente me utilizaba para su satisfacción?.Todas esas "virtudes" no daban más que problemas… lo único que lograba con eso era que las mujeres me odiasen y que los hombres me deseasen, que se obsesionaran conmigo y creyesen que yo era de su propiedad… pero "eso" no significaba "amor"…

_******__**Flashback****_

_Me has decepcionado niña… ¡mira que abusar así de tus mayores! – bromeó Toma, el mejor amigo de Bardock, el padre de Raditz – yo ya no estoy hecho para entrenar a una gravedad de 300…_

_- ¡Oh vamos "ancianete"! – le dije siguiéndole el juego – simplemente reservé yo primero la sala de entrenamiento sin gravedad porque estaba cansadísima… pero te prometo que la próxima vez serás tú el primero de la lista._

_- ¡Eso espero! ¡mis pobres huesos ya no resisten tanto esfuerzo! – dijo riéndose a sabiendas de que seguía teniendo la apariencia de un hombre de treinta años_

_- Eres un caso… - sonreí yo y en ese momento sentí que me sujetaban por el brazo con fuerza y tiraban de mí hacia atrás_

_- ¡Disculpa Toma pero yo soy el protector de esta chica y sintiéndolo mucho me la tengo que llevar!_

_- Ve… ¡Vegeta! – protesté cuando vi que me alejaba de allí dejando al otro Saiyan perplejo - ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿cuándo…?_

_- ¿… he llegado?... pues hace un rato mujer… intento no perderme las fiestas de la Corte por nada del mundo – dijo irónicamente_

_- ¡Pero es que estaba hablando con Toma! – repliqué enfadada_

_- ¡Bah, es igual! No creo que fuese tan importante lo que sea que te estuviese diciendo… - argumentó él haciendo un gesto con la mano_

_Ante aquella respuesta yo fruncí el ceño y me solté de su agarre cruzando los brazos. Hace unos días había discutido con él por su exasperante capacidad de hacer que yo cayera rendida a sus pies para luego desaparecer sin dar señales de vida durante cierto tiempo.__Y evidentemente, esta vez él no iba a ser menos._

_Antes de que me diese cuenta sus manos descendieron por mis hombros hasta detenerse en mi cintura. Me atrajo hacia él e intentó besarme pero yo eché la cabeza levemente hacia atrás. Me sujetó con firmeza por la nuca y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos._

_-¿Qué… es lo que quieres? – pregunté casi entrecortadamente_

_- … te quiero a ti – respondió con una voz ronca por el deseo_

_No pude resistirlo más… cerré los ojos y le dejé hacer… primero con suavidad, y luego con una pasión que me hacía estremecer._

_¿Por qué… haces… esto…? – le volví a preguntar entre suspiros_

_Él se separó y me miró a los ojos recorriéndome los labios con la punta de los dedos. La verdad es que era una buena pregunta… teniendo en cuenta que en realidad me la estaba haciendo a mí misma._

_- Porque… me encanta besarte mujer… - dijo entre susurros muy cerca de mi rostro_

- "_Y a mí que lo hagas Vegeta…"_

_¡¡Por Dios que estaba pensando!! ¡¡nooo!! ¡él sólo me estaba utilizando! ¡no sentía absolutamente nada por mí! De eso estaba segura… ¿acaso tenía yo exclusividad? ¿quién me aseguraba a mí que no estaba haciendo lo mismo con otras sin que me diese cuenta?_

- "_Si estás sola es porque tú quieres niña" – me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que un día me dijo un amigo_

_¿Por qué yo quería? ¡por favor! ¡si ni siquiera era capaz de hacer que el hombre que me gustaba me tomase en serio!. Me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan débil…_

_Apreté los puños con rabia y me aparté de Vegeta tapándome la boca con las manos sonrojándome al darme cuenta de que me había dejado llevar por mis emociones. Él me miró impasible y vi en sus ojos una seguridad en sí mismo que a mí me faltaba en esas situaciones. Siempre frío y calculador, siempre imperturbable, siempre indescifrable. Le odié por ello y me alejé de él corriendo sin mirar atrás, por lo que no pude escuchar las últimas palabras del príncipe dichas casi en un susurro:_

_- Volverás a mí, mujer… una vez más…_

_Y estaba en lo cierto…_

* * *

Gracias a Dios las cosas con Raditz habían vuelto a la normalidad. Tras dos semanas sin saber de él, una tarde apareció en la sala de gravedad donde yo estaba entrenando y me pidió disculpas. Poco a poco fuimos recuperando la confianza de antaño, hasta volver a ser los mejores amigos.

Por desgracia, días más tarde tuvo que partir de misión con su padre y el resto del escuadrón a conquistar un planeta y ¡a saber cuándo regresaría!

- Ese amigo tuyo… Raditz… ¿es muy mono no? – me preguntó un día mi amiga Kale con una sonrisa pícara

Nos encontrábamos tomando algo en una de las tabernas del palacio y con el bullicio que había nos estaba costando bastante hacernos oír. Puse los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de la chica y me reí

- Pues la próxima vez que lo veas le declaras tu profundo amor por él – le dije medio en broma

- ¡Ay no! ¡menuda vergüenza! – exclamó ella llevándose las manos al rostro – además… ¿dónde se ha visto eso? ¡son los hombres los que tienen que dar el primer paso!

- "Sí, eso decía yo, solo que a veces puedes quedarte esperando toda la eternidad" – pensé yo irónicamente

Hacia días que no veía a Vegeta desde que volvió de la misión y la situación ya estaba empezando a desesperarme. "Nuestra relación" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) no avanzaba y se estaba acercando más bien al peligro de extinción.

Llegué a mi habitación sobre las tres de la madrugada, muerta del sueño y del frío, ya que este invierno estaba resultando extremadamente duro. Me tumbé de mala manera sobre la cama y me quedé observando el techo con los ojos medio cerrados. Mañana tendría que levantarme temprano para seguir entrenando… los jefes de escuadrón eran muy estrictos con nosotros ya que el rey Vegeta no permitía guerreros vagos o débiles en sus filas.

Me incorporé lentamente mientras me desvestía y me fijé en que había algo en el suelo, en medio de la habitación.

- ¿Qué es esto?.... no… ¡no puede ser!

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un gran ramo de rosas rojas que "alguien" había dejado sobre la alfombra aprovechando mi ausencia. Ni rastro de alguna tarjeta o de otro tipo de identificación, pero no me hacía falta… ya sabia quien era el que me las había enviado. En ningún momento me hice ilusiones… no eran de parte de Vegeta… aquello no tenía nada que ver con su estilo.

. ¡Tendrá cara dura! ¡pero si le vi esta misma mañana en los jardines de palacio tonteando con otra mujer!

Me refería claramente a mi antiguo novio… sólo podían ser de él. En ese momento sentí una enorme rabia invadiendo mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso me tomaba por idiota?... ¿pensaba en algún momento que volvería a aceptarle?

¡Todos… absolutamente todos eran iguales! Flirteaban con varias a la vez y la mujer que sucumbiera primero a sus encantos era "la afortunada".

- ¡¡Pero quien se creen que soy yo!! – grité con enfado contra todos los hombres del mundo que me habían echo sufrir

Esto había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, y al final terminé estallando. Todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo durante semanas brotaron con suma facilidad. Caí al suelo de rodillas apretando los puños con fuerza y sentí las espinas de las rosas clavándose en mi piel pero no notaba dolor alguno.

- Los odio… ¡¡¡los odio a todos!!!

En ese momento sentí que la sangre me goteaba entre los dedos de las manos confundiéndose con el color rojo de las flores

_******__**Flashback****_

_Sentí las primeras gotas de agua sobre mi rostro y al cabo de un minuto llovía a cántaros en toda la región. Era una noche calurosa de primavera y el viento apenas mecía las hojas de los árboles. __Permanecí impasible mirando las estrellas desde el jardín de palacio mientras el agua de lluvia me empapaba._

_¿Hasta que límite somos capaces de soportar el dolor del alma? ¿por qué a veces te traiciona la persona en la que más confías?_

_Yo creía en él… pensaba que debido a lo que sentía por mí nunca me haría daño… pero me equivoqué. No cesaba de repetirme todo lo que me quería, sin embargo, nuestra relación se cernía por las sombras de las mujeres que flirteaban con él, y a las cuales seguía el tonteo… _

_- Si sólo estaba jugueteando con ella… ¡no seas así! – decía_

_Me mentía, quedaba con ellas a escondidas… pero yo era la mala… la mujer celosa y posesiva… cuando en realidad ningún hombre podía acercarse a menos de un metro de mí por su culpa. Gracias a Dios reaccioné a tiempo y dejé de salir con él antes de que me engañase… más vale prevenir que curar. Sin embargo después de aquello empezó a enredarse con toda mujer que se le pusiese por delante, pero no me sorprendió._

_Sonreí irónicamente al evocar esos recuerdos e intenté apartarlos de mi cabeza. Todo eso ya era historia… pero el pasado me había hecho más cautelosa y por desgracia más desconfiada._

_- ¡Mujer! ¿Qué haces en el jardín? ¿no ves que está lloviendo?_

_Me giré sobresaltada y entonces lo vi. Se encontraba apoyado en uno de los arcos de piedra del patio y me miraba fijamente_

- "_¿Desde hace cuanto que estás ahí, Vegeta?" – pensé abriendo los ojos con sorpresa_

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, nos limitamos a observarnos durante un rato ya que ambos poseíamos la capacidad de hablarnos con las miradas._

_De repente él extendió las manos lentamente hacia mí y sin poder aguantar más, corrí a refugiarme entre sus brazos. El calor de su cuerpo me reconfortaba y el latido de su corazón me hacía ser consciente de que lo tenía junto a mí… protegiéndome, abrazándome. __Inclinó su boca sobre la mía y me besó con suavidad. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y él me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, dejando salir todo el dolor del pasado y la felicidad del presente. Él estaba ahora junto a mí y nada más importaba._

_Nunca me habría imaginado que pudiese tratarme así… con tanta delicadeza… ¿el todopoderoso príncipe de los Saiyans? Debía de estar soñando… pero era demasiado real como para tratarse de un sueño…_

_Ese hombre lograba sacar a la superficie mi faceta más ardiente y pasional. Con los demás chicos siempre me había mostrado cautelosa y nunca me dejaba llevar por los arranques impulsivos. Guardaba las distancias con ellos y si me gustaba alguno (cosa bastante improbable debido a que me costaba mucho enamorarme) nunca le dejaba entrever mis sentimientos. Todo lo hacia pensando con la cabeza y actuando fríamente… siempre me gustaba tener la situación bajo control… era la doncella de hielo. Pero ahora todo era distinto… con Vegeta nunca sabias lo que iba a pasar, cómo iba a actuar o a reaccionar… era tan impredecible que rompía todos mis esquemas mentales. Y eso era precisamente lo que me gustaba de él… y lo que le hacía aún más peligroso…_

* * *

El patético episodio de las rosas se extendió como la pólvora entre mi círculo de amistades… no porque yo hubiese dicho nada, sino porque varias personas habían visto entrar al chico en mi habitación con una ramo y salido sin él.

Las victorias, las derrotas, las intrigas, las conspiraciones pero sobre todo los chismes, desamores y juegos de alcoba estaban al orden del día en la Corte. Por supuesto también se habían enterado de la continuación de la historia… un rotundo "no" como respuesta por mi parte. Al poco tiempo, el asunto gracias a Dios se fue quedando olvidado siendo sustituido por otros cotilleos más golosos y actuales y no trascendió más allá.

Los días se sucedían lentos y tediosos. El calor comenzaba a hacerse notar y las ganas de no hacer nada cada vez se hacían más acuciantes. Tanta ociosidad me aburría, y como parecía que todavía no iba a ser enviada a ninguna misión de conquista le pedí a Nappa que me ayudase con mis entrenamientos. Así conseguía tener el día ocupado. Por las tardes entrenaba sin descanso y por las mañana me había ofrecido como voluntaria para ayudar en el laboratorio de investigación de palacio.

Poseíamos una tecnología muy avanzada gracias a las exportaciones que realizábamos desde los planetas con los que habíamos realizado un pacto de no agresión y también debido a la alianza que teníamos con Freezer, el ser más poderoso del universo. Nosotros estábamos a su disposición como guerreros para la conquista de otros planetas y él a cambio nos proporcionaba uniformes de combate y muy buena tecnología para seguir prosperando y mejorando nuestro nivel de vida. Como todavía era principiante me limitaba a preparar disoluciones y cultivos con bacterias relativamente fáciles. La verdad es que las mañanas se me pasaban volando y gracias a Dios así mantenía la mente ocupada.

Uno de los doctores con aspecto de reptil que allí trabajaba me dijo que pronto iban a cerrar así que dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me puse a lavar los vasos de precipitados que había utilizado ese día

- "¡Qué calor mas insoportable!" - pensé al sentir en el rostro los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana – "en cuanto termine me iré derechita a darme una ducha antes de comer"

Iba a limpiar el último instrumento cuando de repente le vi. Se encontraba de espaldas a mí, de brazos cruzados y hablando con otros dos Saiyans. Uno de ellos al verme le hizo un gesto con el codo y él ladeó la cabeza lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y el vaso se me resbaló de las manos cayéndose al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Desvié la mirada rápidamente hacia el suelo balbuceando disculpas mientras el encargado del laboratorio me repetía que no pasaba nada.

-"¡Qué tonta soy!" – me regañé mentalmente a mi misma una vez que hube salido de allí – "se supone que ya no debe afectarme ¿por qué se me ha caído el vaso?... seguro que se me ha resbalado, ha sido casualidad… sí, eso es…"

Pero por mucho que intentaba autoconvencerme sabia que no era cierto. No estaba preparada para encontrarme con él, así, de repente. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que aparecer siempre en el lugar en el que yo me encontraba?... y lo que es peor… ¿por qué cada vez que lo veía era como si se estuviese riendo de mí?. Mantenía los ojos clavados en los míos y esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, cruel, que me dejaba totalmente paralizada.

- "¡Maldito Vegeta!" - pensé furiosa apretando los dientes – "¡te aseguro que algún día pagarás todo esto que me estás haciendo, te lo prometo!"

Sentí la rabia recorriendo todo mi ser y me odié a mí misma por ser tan débil y por caer una y otra vez en su endiablado juego.

Esta situación tenía que acabar de una vez por todas, para bien o para mal, y me juré a mí misma que me vengaría… el gran problema era "cómo" y "cuándo"…

* * *

- "¡Maldita mujer!" – pensó Vegeta – "se aprovecha de su cuerpo… del baile… de la noche… para incitarme, para provocarme… porque sólo ella sabe las ganas que tengo de poseerla"

Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios lentamente y me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada fija. Era rastrero… lo sé. Me estaba valiendo de mis armas de mujer para engatusarlo, para atraerlo… ¡pero era lo mínimo que se merecía después de lo que me había hecho!.

Sin embargo tanto "jueguecito" se estaba volviendo muy peligroso. Esos años que había estado fuera conquistando planetas habían cambiado al príncipe. Además, yo no era la única que lo pensaba… un día se lo escuché decir a Nappa cuando estaba hablando con Raditz.

Su carácter se había vuelto más temperamental, más calculador, soberbio y orgulloso. Jamás conseguiría entenderle bien del todo, pues nunca hablaba de más y yo ya estaba harta de tener que interpretar siempre sus miradas. La verdad es que era un hombre difícil en todos los aspectos, y era precisamente esa dificultad lo que lo hacia tan irresistible entre las mujeres, que se sentían atraídas hacia él como un imán. Nunca coqueteaba… no le hacía falta… irradiaba una sensualidad natural gracias a su porte y dignidad, a pesar de su carácter, tan brusco y altivo. Había algo… perverso en él… que no sé sabría como describirlo pero… me gustaba. Vegeta era un gran misterio, pero sobre todo peligro.

Y sentirse deseada hasta tal punto por un hombre como él era todo un logro.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos mientras bailaba y vi como tragaba saliva en un acto reflejo y apretaba la copa con fuerza. Sonreí para mis adentros al verle en ese estado y me regodeé en su rabia.

- "Aunque no consiga que sienta algo por mí, al menos voy a hacer que "sufra" físicamente… mi cuerpo y mi rostro aparecerá en todas sus pesadillas y no pensará en otra cosa que no sea en hacerme suya"

La verdad es que yo misma me sorprendía de lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser… ¡pero que demonios! ¡ya estaba más que harta de sufrir por los hombres, que cuanto más atractivos eran, más derecho creían que tenían para utilizarnos a su antojo!

En ese momento, se acercó a mí un Saiyan de pelo corto y sonrisa traviesa que había intentado tontear conmigo hacia ya un tiempo, situación que aproveché ahora para poner celoso a Vegeta, a ver si con esta táctica reaccionaba. Craso error. A los pocos minutos llegó otro, que rondaba más o menos mi edad, más borracho, y más pesado, al que también conocía. Por si eso fuera poco, y ya para rematar la jugada, un compañero del laboratorio que no se perdía fiesta alguna, inclinó dos veces su boca peligrosamente sobre la mía, aludiendo después a que la culpa de aquello la tenía el alcohol que había bebido.

No pude soportarlo más y me fui de allí. Quería alejarme del ruido, de la música, de las risas… de la gente… ¡simplemente quería estar sola!

Salí al jardín y me apoyé contra los fríos muros del palacio mirando al oscuro cielo. Hacía un buena noche, despejada y cálida. Los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran el fluir del agua de la fuente y el canto de los grillos.

- "¡En qué patética encrucijada se está convirtiendo mi vida!" – pensé con amargura - "menos mal que Vegeta ya se había ido en cuanto se acercó el segundo pesado, de esta forma se ha ahorrado el ver un espectáculo tan lamentable"

Esa era la palabra. Lamentable.

¿Por qué casi todos me veían tan solo como un objeto? ¿por qué me querían siempre para lo mismo?¿de que me sirve ser tan "popular" entre los hombres si ni siquiera podía conservarlos?

Mi amiga Kale me dijo un día medio en broma que nunca conseguiría enamorarme de nadie, debido a que tenía un carácter muy fuerte, y por lo tanto, necesitaría a mi lado a una persona con un carácter y una personalidad aún mayor. No se equivocó del todo. El problema es que yo ya había encontrado a "esa" persona especial, la cual no me correspondía, y para mi desgracia tan sólo me quería para lo mismo que los demás.

* * *

- ¡Buenas noches Turles! ¡acuérdate que tenemos reservada la sala de entrenamiento para mañana por la mañana!

¡Vale, perfecto, allí nos veremos!

Me despedí del Saiyan y me dirigí a mi habitación con paso rápido. Los aposentos de él se encontraban tres plantas más abajo que los míos y después del intenso entrenamiento, apenas me veía con fuerzas para subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a mi pasillo casi me da un vuelco al corazón… Vegeta se encontraba allí, hablando con Nappa y con otro hombre bastante delgado y con barba. En cuanto notaron mi presencia alzaron la mirada y los ojos del príncipe se clavaron en los míos. No me lo esperaba… ¡no sabía que hacer! y además estaba completamente paralizada. El corazón me empezó a latir con tanta rapidez que casi me retumbaba en la cabeza.

- Retiraos – les ordenó Vegeta de repente

Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia y al pasar a mi lado Nappa me saludó moviendo la cabeza levemente. El otro sin embargo iba mirando al suelo y esbozó una sonrisilla burlona antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Ahora nos encontrábamos los dos solos… cara a cara después de tanto tiempo.

_**CONTINUARÁ.....**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_Retiraos – les ordenó Vegeta de repente_

_Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia y al pasar a mi lado Nappa me saludó moviendo la cabeza levemente. El otro sin embargo iba mirando al suelo y esbozó una sonrisilla burlona antes de desaparecer por las escaleras._

_Ahora nos encontrábamos los dos solos… cara a cara después de tanto tiempo._

- "Pagarás por todo tu descaro mujer" – pensó Vegeta – "¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de tus juegos de provocación? El gran príncipe de los Saiyans no caerá tan bajo ni se pondrá celoso por verte bailar con unos niñatos imberbes"

En ese momento vi como ladeaba la cabeza y me observaba con una media sonrisa típica suya… lenta, arrogante y provocativa.

No podía entender como de un único hombre podía emanar tanta fuerza, tanta sensualidad… y tanto misterio. Su sola presencia me intimidaba, pero era un sentimiento mezclado con admiración y deseo. Cualquiera podría pensar que sus gestos eran calculados, estudiados… pero no. Aquellas sonrisas maliciosas, la manera de cruzarse de brazos, de caminar, sus miradas altivas… todo ello era natural, surgía espontáneamente de una persona de su posición, de su raza.

Apreté los puños con rabia al darme cuenta de la poderosa influencia que seguía ejerciendo sobre mí e hice como si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros. Sólo éramos unos antiguos "conocidos" que nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad… nada más ¿no?. Me incliné haciendo una leve reverencia y sin mirarle si quiera me dirigí a mi habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, sentí que me sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo y me daba la vuelta con rabia para que le mirase.

- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre mujer? – me preguntó - ¿así es como respetas a tu Señor?

- Y… ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi Su Majestad? – contesté yo con ironía clavando mis ojos en los suyos con fiereza

No me iba a dejar amedrentar por él nunca más, ¡ya estaba harta de esta situación!. ¿Acaso se creía que por ser el príncipe iba a estar todo el mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano?.

Me empujó violentamente contra la pared acorralándome con su cuerpo y casi se me corta la respiración.

- "¡Esos ojos…!" – pensaba él – "no estaban así cuando los dejé… antes no me miraban con este rencor"

No lo soportaba más… mi vida hubiese sido mucho más tranquila de no haberle conocido… ¡le odiaba con toda mi alma! … pero… también le deseaba.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos y de repente sin explicación alguna, la pasión se desató…

Nuestras bocas se unieron al mismo tiempo, con furia y desesperación, mientras él me aprisionaba contra la pared. Comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo frenéticamente con las manos y sin despegarse de mí, alargó el brazo girando el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación. Recorrí sus increíbles abdominales por debajo de la camiseta haciéndole jadear de deseo.

Llegamos a duras penas hasta la cama entre besos y gemidos mientras parte de la ropa caía arrancada a nuestros pies.

"_Es fuego_

_e infierno_

_pecado cruel, mortal_

_ardiente, deseo,_

_me arrastra hacia el mal"_

Ese hombre me volvía loca en todos los sentidos. Hacia que de mi cuerpo emergiera otra mujer totalmente desconocida para mí, totalmente ajena a cualquier pensamiento racional de mi cerebro.

Toda la rabia que llevaba conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo se despertó esa noche… Le arañé la espalda hasta hacerle sangrar y gritar de dolor y excitación. Quería hacerle daño… al menos una mínima parte de lo que él me habia hecho psicológicamente a mí. En mis ojos brillaba una furia casi animal y él se dio cuenta perfectamente. En este momento no había cabida para el cariño, la ternura o el amor… solo la lujuria y el desenfreno.

Me senté a horcajadas encima de él intentando normalizar mi respiración y le golpeé el pecho con los puños

- ¡Maldito seas Vegeta! – le grité intentando reprimir las lágrimas de rabia – "¿qué me está haciendo?" – pensé con amargura – "¿en que me estoy convirtiendo? ¡no me reconozco!"

- Mu… jer… basta… - dijo entrecortadamente entre jadeos

- Vamos… quiero ver como me suplicas que te deje… seguir – una sonrisa perversa adornó mis labios, mientras inclinaba el rostro sobre el suyo.

Me besó con pasión para luego morderme suavemente en el cuello mientras yo le desgarraba la camiseta sin esfuerzo.

Sí… los hombres se vuelven débiles en este tipo de situaciones, me gustaba despertar en ellos sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes. Sentir que por un momento la que mandaba era yo, y tenerlos bajo mi control, a mi merced. Con una simple mirada… con sólo un gesto…

Por muy príncipe que fuera, Vegeta era ante todo un hombre, y como tal, evidentemente reaccionaba igual que ellos.

"_Pero yo no  
quiero pecar  
es ese hombre el que  
se hace desear  
¿Mi culpa? ¡No!  
Dios lo hizo así  
Si el diablo es  
demasiado fuerte para mí"_

Empecé a recorrer con los dedos su perfecto torso desnudo que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su cada vez más acelerada respiración. Vi como apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con rabia echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

De repente, y como si nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo, me separé de él y me bajé de la cama recogiendo del suelo lo que quedaba de mi camiseta. Él se incorporó sobre los codos y me miró entre perplejo y furioso al ver una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

- Lo siento mucho Majestad… - me disculpé fingiendo gran pesar – pero mañana he reservado una sala para entrenar y necesito estar bien… despierta

Le di la espalda con altanería y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero como era de esperar, él no me iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente. Me sujetó con fuerza por las muñecas y me empujo hacia la cama colocándose encima de mí.

- ¿A que crees que estas jugando mocosa? – exclamó alzando la voz - ¡¡soy el príncipe del planeta Vegeta!! ¡y ni tú ni ninguna otra mujer va a hacerme quedar en ridículo!

Me besó con fuerza mientras me arrancaba lo que me quedaba de ropa y me miraba con deseo. Me maldije interiormente por haberle provocado de esa forma, pero no había podido evitarlo… además, en el fondo y por desgracia yo también lo estaba deseando. Intentó volverme a besar pero yo giré el rostro hacia otro lado y soltó una risa gutural.

- A mi nadie se me resiste… mujer… - me dijo suavemente y sonriendo con sensualidad – soy tu dueño y señor, y no acepto nunca un "no" por respuesta… que te quede bien claro… además… tus palabras me pueden mentir, pero tu cuerpo revela lo que en verdad deseas.

Me puse colorada al escucharle y desvié la mirada ante la verdad de sus palabras… ¡mi propio cuerpo me estaba traicionando! Me debatí con furia debajo de él pero era inútil, tenía las muñecas sujetas por encima de mi cabeza con una de sus manos y la otra ascendía peligrosamente por la rodilla.

- ¡Suéltame… Vegeta… maldita sea! – le rogué – ¡no tienes derecho a…!

- ¿Derecho? – me interrumpió él - ¡ja, no me hagas reír mujer! ¿acaso crees que después de tu maldito jueguecito vas a dejarme así? ¡voy a poseerte quieras o no!

- ¡No! ¡basta! ¡déjame en paz! – grité furiosa - ¡vete con otra de esas mujerzuelas con las que te revuelcas! ¿Por qué te complicas? ¡seguro que ellas te lo ponen más fácil que yo!

Conseguí liberar unos de mis brazos y le di una bofetada en pleno rostro que dada mi inferioridad física no le hizo ningún daño. A pesar de ello, vi que una rabia asesina inundaba su mirada y me volvió a sujetar con más fuerza aún.

- ¿Así que te gusta jugar duro mujer, no es así?... bien… entonces respetaré encantado tus reglas - me besó con fiereza en los labios, para luego descender por los hombros y el cuello - no te hagas la estrecha y disfruta del momento, pues puede que jamás vuelvas a lograr el privilegio de tener al príncipe de los Saiyans en tu cama

"_Es fuego_

_oscuro_

_Mujer es tu elección_

_Ser mia ahora_

_o tu condenación"_

- "¡Maldito desgraciado arrogante…"

No pude continuar más tiempo mintiéndome a mí misma… ¡al diablo los principios, al diablo los sentimientos! En ese momento sólo los instintos eran los que imperaban en la habitación. Volví a sucumbir una vez más a sus besos… a su cuerpo… y los gemidos de placer se prolongaron durante toda la noche.

* * *

Estaba verdaderamente agotada… me di la vuelta en la cama intentando volver a dormirme pero no lo conseguí.

Los rayos del sol inundaban la habitación colándose por las ventanas y dándome en pleno rostro. Me resistía a abrir los ojos en cuanto me vinieron a la cabeza las imágenes de la fatídica noche anterior. Una vez más reviví la escena que tantas mañanas había presenciado. Mi ropa rasgada en el suelo, las sábanas de mi cama revueltas e impregnadas de su excitante olor masculino, y la figura de una mujer sola mirando al vacío arrepentida por cometer el mismo error una vez más.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber donde te metiste ayer? ¡me tuviste casi una hora esperándote!

- Lo siento Turles… de veras… me quedé… dormida… - intenté disculparme poniéndome colorada

- Bueno, está bien… te perdono por esta vez… ¡pero como compensación vendrás conmigo a la biblioteca para ayudarme a buscar unos volúmenes de astrología que necesito para una misión!

- De acuerdo, si sólo es eso no hay problema – aseguré sonriendo – "¡uf, menos mal que no ha hecho muchas preguntas… a ver como le explicaba si no lo de anoche!" – pensé con alivio

Había vuelto a sucumbir a Vegeta una vez más… lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era volver a verle, porque si lo hacia tenia miedo de que la furia que recorría mi cuerpo acabase por estallar. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a volver a utilizarme para después dejarme sola sin ninguna explicación?!

Juro por lo más sagrado que no se volverá a repetir… voy a mantenerme firme cueste lo que cueste… mi orgullo no se vería pisoteado nunca más.

* * *

- Escucha, tú ve al ala Este y yo buscaré por aquí – me dijo Turles – asegúrate bien de que sea el volumen número tres, que es el que me hace falta

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia allí a paso rápido. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, y no me extrañaba… en un planeta donde más de la mitad de la población eran guerreros raramente se encontraba alguno que como mínimo supiera leer. La fuerza y los combates eran lo que aquí imperaban y sólo a algunos soldados de clase alta se les enseñaban otros tipos de disciplina como la astrología, algunos idiomas y unas nociones básicas de medicina y primeros auxilios.

Tardé bastante tiempo en encontrar el dichoso volumen que casualmente se encontraba en una de las estanterías más altas y detrás de otros libros.

Entonces, al doblar la esquina para ir a buscar a Turles, me choqué casi literalmente con el príncipe Vegeta, que iba acompañado por Nappa y por dos escoltas más.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y apreté el libro contra mi pecho viendo como se recreaba en el nerviosismo que sabía que me provocaba su presencia.

Cuando pude reaccionar me incliné haciendo una reverencia para que no viese la furia que desprendía mi mirada y apreté los dientes con rabia.

Sin embargo, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Vegeta les ordenaba retirarse para quedarnos a solas.

- "¡No, no puede ser!" – pensé tragando saliva – "¿otra vez? ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¡va a volverme loca!"

Levanté la vista e imploré a Nappa con la mirada para que no se fuera, pero de sobra sabía que las órdenes del príncipe eran tajantes y no se podían desobedecer.

Cuando se hubieron ido, intenté por todos los medios de no mantener con él ningún tipo de contacto visual, pero fue en vano

- ¿Qué haces aquí mujer? – me preguntó arqueando una ceja – no sabía que solieses frecuentar la biblioteca

- Algunas veces vengo por aquí – dije sin mentir – me gusta mucho leer… "si tuvieses el interés de conocerme mejor psíquicamente que físicamente a lo mejor ya lo sabrías" – pensé enfadada

- "Pobre niñata… ¡si está muerta de nervios! Casi puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón… jeje… esto se está poniendo muy divertido"

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté desconfiada al darme cuenta de que el príncipe estaba tratando de reprimir la risa - ¿¡pero qué…?!

Y sin previo aviso, fui interrumpida por un beso espontáneo que casi me corta la respiración. El libro se me cayó al suelo y cuando me agaché para recogerlo Vegeta me lo impidió conduciéndome a pesar de mis protestas detrás de unas estanterías altas. Dos mujeres que estaban allí cerca leyendo comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas y a soltar risitas por lo bajo.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios nos van a descubrir! – supliqué muerta de vergüenza

- Aquí no estamos a la vista de nadie niña, no seas mojigata – sonrió lujuriosamente mientras me desabrochaba la parte de arriba de la camiseta

- No por favor… para – le rogué entre susurros entrecortados

Soltó una risa gutural y perversa como si la situación realmente le divirtiera, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo… como si no estuviéramos en una biblioteca con gente… poca, pero la "había".

Enroscó su cola alrededor de mi cintura para atraerme hacia él y sentí como sus dedos iban ascendiendo por mi muslo. Solté un jadeo repentino y una mano enguantada me tapó la boca para intentar reprimirlo.

¡Esto es una locura! La cabeza me daba vueltas y la situación no podía ser peor. Atrapada por una jaula de músculos contra la pared de la biblioteca en la parte trasera de unas estanterías, por donde alguien pasaría en cualquier momento para coger un libro. Si este momento no lo hubiese estado viviendo yo, creo que incluso me haría gracia.

Logré separarme de él a duras penas y me abroché la camiseta con las manos temblorosas.

- ¡¡Basta ya Vegeta se acabó!! – exclamé lo más bajo que pude con el rostro acalorado - ¡no soporto más este maldito juego!

Sentía el corazón latiendo con violencia en el pecho al ver como me miraba. Él era el todopoderoso príncipe del planeta y podría matarme aquí mismo sin tener que dar ningún tipo de explicación.

Antes de que él dijera o hiciera nada me alejé de allí a paso rápido con toda la compostura de la que fui capaz y cuando Turles me preguntó por el libro simplemente le respondí que no lo había encontrado.

* * *

- ¡Vamos mujer, no te preocupes que hoy invito yo!

- Muchas gracias Kale - sonreí agradecida a mi amiga – no te imaginas el favor que me haces

Esa noche habíamos decidido ir a una de las tabernas del palacio, nuestro punto de encuentro favorito, y gracias a Dios estaba casi vacía por lo que se podía estar perfectamente hablando con tranquilidad

- Sigo pensando que te están explotando en ese laboratorio en el que trabajas por las tardes… ¡pero si te pagan una miseria!

Yo me reí de buena gana y le expliqué que no lo hacia por dinero, sino para aprender otro tipo de disciplina que no fuese la lucha y como método de distracción.

- Lo dices por lo de príncipe... y la chica esa… ¿verdad?... ¡sí, hombre… en esa taberna que esta tan de moda!

- ¿Perdón? ¿a qué… te refieres?

Notaba como el corazón me latía violentamente en el pecho, pues me imaginaba de sobra la respuesta, y la verdad es que hubiese preferido no escucharla nunca.

Una amiga que ambas teníamos en común había visto a Vegeta besando a otra mujer hacia unos días.

- ¿Estás segura que no lo sabias? – me preguntó Kale – vaya… pensé que te lo había dicho… – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia

- Pues no… no tenía ni idea – aseguré con una voz que sonaba tan lejana que no parecía mía, y después esbozando una sonrisa irónica dije – pero no me sorprende para nada… -"¡¡mientes!!" – gritó una voz en mi interior – "no te esperabas esto ¿verdad? ¿acaso crees sinceramente que el famoso príncipe te iba a guardar fidelidad? ¿solamente se ha besado con ella? no lo creo…¿cómo sabes que no se ha llevado a esa mujer a la cama como ha hecho con muchas otras?... ¡¡cómo hizo contigo!!

- ¿Estás… estás segura que era "él"? – volví a preguntar intentando aparentar despreocupación y tranquilidad mientras formulaba la pregunta

- Sí, sí… segurísima… ¡me dijo que era el mismísimo príncipe Vegeta!

Lo sabía… ya sabía que esto podía suceder… pero que me lo confirmasen en voz alta sonaba aún peor.

Sentí la peor de las humillaciones al imaginarme a otra mujer besando sus labios, sintiendo sus manos, o lo que es peor… compartiendo su cama y su cuerpo.

Pero eso ya no lo sabría jamás… me había sustituido por otra mujer… por varias mujeres… no lo sé ni me importa… ya nunca más me pertenecería… y el problema es que por desgracia yo le seguía perteneciendo a él.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación me senté en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida, derrotada, sintiéndome aún peor que tras una misión fallida. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí así, mirando al vacío… lo único que recuerdo es que no derramé ni una sola lágrima.

Ya me había resignado por completo, y no sentía absolutamente nada. La realidad es muy diferente de la ficción. La imaginación nos juega malas pasadas y soñamos con cosas que nunca ocurrirán, por más que las deseemos.

Y quizá fuera en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que los finales felices jamás existirían para mí.

* * *

A partir de ese momento me refugié completamente en el entrenamiento y en mi trabajo en el laboratorio. Los días pasaban rápidamente y por las noches estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tenia tiempo para pensar en mis problemas, gracias a Dios.

No tardó en llegar a mi oídos que mi amiga "no había visto" a Vegeta besando a otra mujer, sino "muy cerca" de ella, que eran cosas bastante distintas, aunque se tratase de un tonto consuelo. No sé exactamente por qué, pero el "contacto físico" siempre parecía agravar este tipo de situaciones, aunque eso no quería decir que el que estuviese "solo tonteando" le disculpara.

- "¡Dios! ¡lo que hace el alcohol!" – pensé con rabia – "las persona se vuelven idiotas cuando beben!"

Aún así, que no se hubiesen besado no era del todo seguro puesto que mi amiga se había ido de la taberna antes de que lo hicieran ellos.

Todo esto me hizo albergar un débil rayo de esperanza, pues quizá no estaba todo perdido.

Sin embargo y por desgracia mi alegría no duró mucho… pues pocos días más tarde me enteré por un amigo que "algo" sabia de mi situación, que el príncipe estaba "involucrada" con una mujer unos años mayor que yo.

No era seguro… pues tal vez para él solo se tratase de una diversión pasajera… una de tantas.

Empecé a plantearme seriamente si el problema era mío o de él, viendo lo rápido que se cansaba de todas ellas.

Sonreí irónicamente al recordar su insistencia conmigo cuando me conoció. Es cierto que en ningún momento me estuvo persiguiendo ni molestando… al contrario, lo hacia todo con sutil naturalidad y seguridad en sí mismo. Se enfadaba si yo me hacía la inocente en lo referente al tema sobre "intimar un poco más" pero a la vez la caza de la presa se volvía más excitante e interesante para él. Ninguno de los dos dábamos nuestro brazo a torcer, y yo me mostraba bastante cautelosa teniendo en cuenta "quién" era y "cómo" era. Sin embargo, esa situación llegó a su fin… Vegeta se había encaprichado conmigo, y yo posteriormente (y ahora por desgracia) me había enamorado de él.

¿Y qué había conseguido?... ¡¡nada!!… mi honor mancillado, un orgullo pisoteado y un corazón destrozado.

Es cierto que aunque pongamos todo de nuestra parte, nuestra mejor intención, nuestro esfuerzo… los sentimientos de las personas no se pueden cambiar en muchas ocasiones. Mi pregunta era si Vegeta poseía esos sentimientos… si sería capaz de querer a alguien alguna vez, más que a sí mismo…

Había un muro infranqueable, entre él y yo, que me parecía imposible traspasar. ¿Le ocurriría lo mismo con los demás… con sus amigos, con su familia… con otras mujeres…?.

- "¡Basta!" – me ordené mentalmente – "¡deja de pensar y de darle vueltas a todo por una vez en tu vida!"

Esta noche iba a haber una fiesta en la Corte por la victoria del escuadrón número 23, entre los que figuraba Raditz, y evidentemente tendría que acudir.

Lo cierto es que me moría de ganas por ver a Vegeta para "verificar" si los rumores que corrían por palacio eran verdad o no y yo rezaba al cielo fervientemente para que éstos no fuesen reales.

* * *

- "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡creo que me voy a desmayar!"

Me encontraba en la situación más tensa de toda mi vida, espalda contra espalda con el mismísimo príncipe y varios de los guerreros con los que él trataba cuchicheando y dándose codazos con sonrisas impertinentes.

Sentí como la sangre se me agolpaba en la cabeza y un leve rubor comenzaba a teñir mis mejillas. ¿Cómo es que tanta gente se había enterado de "lo nuestro"? ¡qué horror, que vergüenza!

Sin embargo lo peor aún estaba por llegar…

Bajo las atentas miradas de los que estaban cerca nuestro, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y me observó esbozando su perfecta y lenta sonrisa arrogante.

Me quedé completamente bloqueada, pues no le había vuelto a ver desde "aquel" desafortunado encuentro en la biblioteca. En esos momentos no sabia que decirle… lo que me daba bastante rabia pues al llegar a mi habitación siempre se me ocurrían todas las frases hirientes para echarle en cara.

Entonces bajé los ojos sonriendo tímidamente y respondiendo a su saludo, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que se alejaba de mí tan rápido como había llegado.

Me quedé perpleja viendo como Turles y una amiga con la que había venido me miraban de una forma extraña… ella como de reproche, y él… con… pena…

Ellos sabían más o menos mi historia con el príncipe, y millones de veces habían intentado hacerme entrar en razón para que me olvidara de él.

En ese momento sentí unas ganas terribles de ponerme a gritar:

- "¡¡No no!! ¡¡no me miréis así maldita sea!! ¡no es culpa mía, no quiero la compasión de nadie! ¡me da igual lo que suceda! ¡a mí no me afecta para nada… no… me…!"

Me odiaba a mí misma… odiaba este horrible orgullo que me impedía dejarme ayudar por los demás y con el que quería ocultar mi tristeza.

Lo que en realidad quería hacer ahora mismo era arrojarme a sus brazos y suplicarle que me amara, que no me hiciera esos desplantes y que por favor, no jugase conmigo.

Si de verdad no quería nada serio, ¿por qué disfrutaba tanto humillándome de esa manera delante de sus amigos y de los míos? ¿qué le había hecho yo?.

Intenté comportarme con naturalidad durante el resto de la fiesta para no amargársela a los demás y menos aún a Raditz, que se le veía mucho más contento de lo habitual bailando conmigo, con unas y con otras, sin soltar el vaso de cerveza.

Vi como Vegeta me observaba a unos metros de distancia mientras un hombre que estaba a su lado le decía algo, pero no se volvió a acercar a mí en toda la noche.

¿Era esa su manera de "castigarme" por rechazarlo aquella última vez que nos vimos?

¿¡Cómo no iba yo a negarme?! ¡después de cómo me había tratado!. Quería vengarse… quería humillarme… y demostrar al mundo entero que el príncipe de los Saiyans no pertenecía a ninguna mujer, que no se ataba a nadie por sentimientos que solo te hacían débil.

Su egocentrismo parecía no conocer límites, todos teníamos que girar siempre a su alrededor y hacer lo que él quería.

Un rato más tarde le vi hablando con una mujer con el pelo recogido en una coleta, que se veía claramente que estaba coqueteando con él por como le miraba y sonreía.

- Menudo mal gusto que tiene nuestro príncipe… - sonrió mi amiga acercándose a mí ofreciéndome una copa que yo rechacé con ademán - ¡porque no es nada del otro mundo! ¡más bien tirando a vulgar!¿será esa su supuesta novia o amante de turno?

Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, porque como solo había escuchado "rumores", no sabía nada del aspecto físico de ella como para identificarla.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver que en ese momento él subía por las escaleras abandonando la fiesta con la "susodicha" detrás de él pisándole los talones. Sus amigos que se encontraban allí me miraron de reojo como para analizar mi reacción.

Sentí unos deseos enormes de gritar hasta quedarme sin voz pero supe disimular muy bien durante el resto de la fiesta. No iba a darles la satisfacción a esos idiotas de que me vieran desmoronarme. Estuve mirando la puerta de forma intermitente a lo largo de toda la velada para ver si ésta volvía a abrirse dando paso de nuevo, al príncipe de los Saiyans, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados. Aún así, nadie… ni siquiera mis amigos, se percataron que detrás de mi aparente sonrisa, se escondían todo el dolor y la humillación que estaba padeciendo en ese momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente partí de misión al planeta Milt. No me importaba el destino… sólo quería salir de allí… luchar, luchar y destruir.

El jefe de mando me miró perplejo cuando le comuniqué mi decisión esa misma mañana:

- Pero… el escuadrón en el que tú estás… ¡no tiene asignada ninguna conquista hasta el mes que viene!

- Me da igual… quiero partir ahora mismo, con los que vayan a salir ahora… "y si no los conozco mejor, quiero estar sola" – pensé con un suspiro

- Pero…

- ¡Vamos, maldita sea, haz lo que te digo! – grité enfadada

El resto de mis compañeros de escuadrón ya estaban preparados y a punto para partir, no quería hacerles esperar.

Me senté en el interior de la pequeña nave de combate y me relajé echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

La compuerta se cerró con un ruido metálico y despegó suavemente para luego ir aumentando la velocidad.

- "Soy una maldita cobarde" – pensé al sentir las lágrimas recorriéndome las mejillas – "como si huyendo se fuesen a solucionar todos mis problemas"

Intenté no pensar más en ello… ahora tenía que centrarme en la conquista del planeta que realizaríamos dentro de unos días.

Hacía mucho que no iba de misión y tendría que emplearme a fondo para recuperar mi fuerza de antaño.

Con estos pensamientos poco a poco fui quedándome dormida, mientras seis pequeñas naves se perdían en el horizonte.

* * *

_**Zira00**_: Bueno... hasta aquí llegó el final del tercer capitulo. La verdad es que no sé si lo continuaré o acabará aquí.

Como ya expliqué en la sinopsis, este es un relato en primera persona con el 75% de verdad (evidentemente teniendo en cuenta que "ésta" historia se desarrolla en el planeta Vegeta y por lo tanto muchas cosas no pueden ser ciertas xD)

Por desgracia la historia "real" no acaba bien (yo iba escribiendo relativamente a la vez, conforme las cosas se iban sucediendo)

Por lo tanto en el caso de que la continue... en ese caso el 75% por supuesto, será inventado...

A ver lo que hago

Muchas gracias por leer y espero reviews!!!!!


End file.
